


Some Evenings

by habitsayss



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Zim Is Fucking Tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsayss/pseuds/habitsayss
Summary: Some evenings Dib finds peace in his work. Some evenings Zim lets himself in.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), squint-worthy zadr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Some Evenings

Dib yawned. Another all-nighter he was pulling for school. Another sleepless night he would pay for in the morning.

Sitting down at his desk, he opened his book and began to take notes, constantly reminding himself that his grades relied on this, and thus did his paranormal investigations.

Yes, ever since his father had threatened to revoke his “ghost-hunting privileges”, Dib had been working his ass off to keep his grades up. He couldn’t afford to lose said privileges, and knowing his dad, that implied he would lose _everything_ related to the paranormal, including…

Dib turned around in his seat, just for a moment to look at the Irken currently hissing like a cat while wrestling with the bedsheets he was tangled in. Stifling a laugh, he turned back around, nerves eased by Zim’s presence. Ever since they had declared a “temporary” truce, the pair of former rivals had discovered just how similar they really were, and ended up bonding over said fact. With their only obstacles being their own arrogance, they became fast friends, and Zim quickly found himself spending many an evening curled up in the warmth of Dib’s bed while the aforementioned human did whatever he pleased elsewhere.

Once Dib had garnered the nerve to pursue the inquiry of Zim’s obsession with Dib’s bed, building himself a blanket fort of sorts every time he arrived. The Irken’s only response was to lay claim that this was, in fact, _his_ bed now, as he supposedly used it more than Dib did. Dib answered this claim by shoving Zim onto the floor, and that had been the end of that conversation.

Dib smiled at the (albeit a tad ridiculous) fond memory. Zim’s logic could amuse just as well as it alarmed. Taking his attention was the absence of shuffling behind him and, assuming Zim had calmed down, he prepared to focus himself on his schoolwork once again.

This was short-lived, however, as moments later he felt something about the size of a large house cat scampering up his leg and into his lap. Pausing to let out a sigh, Dib then pushed his chair away from the desk and looked down at the Irken.

“Can I help you, Spaceboy?”

“Zim has decided that the Dib works too much.” Zim declared as if it was an epiphany to behold.

“Oh yeah?” Dib smirked, deciding to humor the clearly bored alien. “So, what do you plan on doing about it?” He couldn’t deny that a part of him was a bit curious to see where Zim planned on going with this.

“Come!” Zim declared, leaping off of Dib’s lap and tugging at his coat. Dib sighed and reluctantly stood, thereby causing himself to immediately get pushed back onto the bed behind him.

By the time Dib had realized what was happening, Zim was already making himself comfortable on Dib’s chest, purring smugly.

“Hey, uh, Zim? What the hell are you doing?”

“The Dib-Beast will engage in the nightly human hibernation ritual now. Zim is making you comfortable.”

Dib forced down a verbal reaction, something about the sight of the normally loud and boisterous Invader purring and preening at his chest while he stepped in circles in preparation to lie down like a dog was kind of cute, in a way.

Finally determining himself comfortable, Zim settled down onto Dib’s chest, the sound of purring growing louder as the Irken’s eyes fell shut peacefully.

Sighing, Dib shifted to lie on the bed comfortably, gently stroking the smooth skin on Zim’s forehead until he fell asleep.


End file.
